NTP Chemistry Support $395.2K (85%, FY14) The goal of this project is to provide support of National Toxicology Program (NTP) hazard identification activities targeted toward the prevention of diseases or adverse effects caused by environmental exposure to chemical or physical agents. Toxicity testing is an important aspect of public health research in that it serves to identify chemicals that are hazardous to human health. Proper chemical analyses are required to ensure that, in toxicity studies, the test species are exposed to the prescribed chemicals at the specified dose concentrations. This contract contributes to the ability of toxicity studies to provide evidence of heightened cancer risk along with other toxicological outcomes, by providing characterization of the chemicals studied, confirmation of the dose levels administered, and internal dose determinations. This information is critical to evaluation of toxicity tests and development of sound, scientific conclusions about the potential toxicity of the study chemical in the test species and ultimately supports the risk assessment efforts of National Toxicology Program and other federal agencies. With internal dose information provided by this contract, extrapolations to humans can be made so that the public can be adequately informed about risk factors arising from exposure to studied chemicals.